The masquerade of the snow
by BillyTheStrange
Summary: Mello, Matt, Apple. Un triangle amoureux, qui, se finira mal; Apple, une orpheline qui se retrouve dans les mains de deux mafieux, découvrira l'amour, et par la même occasion la souffrance.


Mello s'affala sur le luxueux canapé en cuir, tel un mannequin prenant la pose. Il croqua mollement dans sa tablette de chocolat noir. Apple s'approcha discrètement de lui, dans son dos, et lui souffla doucement dans l'oreille. Mello à ce contact, décroisa les jambes et se retourna nonchalamment.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Demanda t'il en fronçant les sourcils, il n'aimait pas être gêné.

-Hm... tu devrais venir te salir les mains au sale boulot avec nous, au lieu de te prendre pour un Dieu du stade.

-On a toujours besoin d'un cerveau.

Loin de se soucier dans quelle position il se trouvait, Mello réfléchissait. Oui, depuis trois jours il ne faisait qua ça, réfléchir.

-Mais, Kira, il ne prend jamais de vacances? Demanda-t-elle avec la plus grande curiosité du monde. Cette question, ou plutôt la naïveté de cette dernière arracha un sourire à Mello.

-Non. Et moi non plus je ne peux pas me permettre ces vacances... quoi que j'en aurai besoin.

-Oh oui, la plage, le soleil, les balades au bord de la mer... commença Apple d'un air rêveur.

-Et toi en maillot de bain. Finit Mello, un sourire en coin.

Apple vit rouge.

-Obsédé! Cria-t-elle en lui lançant un oreiller au visage.  
Je m'en vais, puisque c'est comme ca! Dit-elle en feignant tourner les talons.

-Attends. Elle se retourna vivement. Rien... désolé.

Elle passa la porte, déçue.

"Qu'est-ce qui me prends? Je dois être plus fatigué que je le pense." Le visage souriant d'Apple ne tarda pas à refaire surface. Elle passa la tête par la porte, craignant les reproches de Mello, qui ne tardèrent pas à arriver.  
-Euh, Mello?...

-Encore toi?! Imbécile, qu'est-ce que tu veux encore, tu sais très bien que j'ai... Commença-t-il.  
-Oh, ca va! Je viens pas pour t'embêter, promis! Dit-elle en faisant un pas dans la chambre. C'est juste que tout à l'heure, j'ai oublié de te dire quelque chose d'important... elle se gratta la tête. Enfin tu me connais, je parle, je parle et j'oublie...

-Apple?

-Le boss te demande à cause d'une gaffe qu'on aurait fait moi et Matt dans la mission concernant Takada et ses hommes! Dit-elle courageusement d'une traite.

Mello la dévisagea.

-Quelle genre de conneries vous aves bien pu faire? Grogna-t-il en se relevant péniblement. J'te préviens, si ça foire, j'te fais ta fête. Apple déglutit.

Mello se moqua intérieurement, de toute façon cette mission ne comportait rien de dangereux. Presque arrivés au salon principal, où se trouvait le chef de la Mafia, Apple tenta une fuite. Trop tard, elle sentit la main de Mello la rattrapait à temps.

-Eh! On peut savoir où tu vas? Demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil.

-Oh ca va! Elle se dégagea brusquement. Je veux juste aller chercher Matt, je suis pas la seule responsable!

-Mais je suis déjà là. Matt apparut au seuil de sa chambre à coucher. Il rajusta ses lunettes et dit:

-Je faisais la sieste. Ah, tiens Mello, quel bon vent t'amène?

-On tardera pas à savoir. Dit-il calmement.

- Il s'est enfin lever du trou à rat dans lequel il se cache depuis une demi-semaine. Commenta Apple. On va se faire tuer. Tu sais, le café? Continua-t-elle discrètement.

Matt sourit.

-Ca a fait autant de bruit que ça?

-Ben oui... répondit-elle en faisant la moue.

-T'inquiète pas. Dit-il en passant son bras autour de ses épaules, signe de protection. Mello, qui marchait devant se retourna.

-De quoi vous parlez?

-De rien du tout! S'écria Apple.

-T'as aussi peur que ça de Mello? Dit Matt en souriant de toutes ses dents.

-On se de demande pourquoi... Répondit Mello. Ils passèrent une porte blanche sur laquelle était écrite "Seul les membres accompagnés d'un chef peuvent entrer." Ils franchirent donc la porte.

-Tu m'as demandé? Demanda Mello à un grand brun en costard blanc.

-Oui. Je voudrais vous parler, vous demander conseil.

Au mot "conseil", Mello se sentit dérangé pour rien. Cette bande d'idiots là ne savent pas se débrouiller sans moi.

-Explique ton problème, T-Bag.

-Je pense que Matt, ici présent serait plus en mesure de vous le présenter...

Matt soupira.

-C'est à propos de quoi? Demanda Mello à Matt.

-D'un café. Répondit-il sérieusement.

-En fait, Mello, tu vois c'est ma faute, le pauvre Matt, même si il te dit le contraire, n'a rien a voir là de... essaya Apple.

-Je m'en fiche de savoir à qui est la faute! Qu'est-ce qui se passe?!

Silence.

-Le printemps est précoce, cette année. Se décida à dire Matt, regardant vaguement par la seule fenêtre de la pièce.

-Je t'explique! Cria Apple, voyant que sa patience allait finir par s'épuiser, et là, ce serait le bazar total. On ne l'appelait pas bombe humaine pour rien.

-On était donc en mission, et comme tu nous l'avais dit, on avait réussi à s'infiltrer et à convaincre le père de Mademoiselle Takada, on à alors récupérer l'argent des armes et...

-Et alors tout va bien? Demanda Mello, légèrement exaspéré.

-Eh bien, non. On a, plus tard, posé la malle dans la voiture, et on est ressorti. Tu nous comprends, il faisait beau et on s'est...

-Vous avez glandé quoi. Mello roula des yeux.

-Euh, si tu veux, et à un moment on est parti prendre un café, et j'ai fini le mien très vite, tandis que Matt prenait un peu de temps, et j'étais pressé, je voulais voir une nouvelle boutique de vêtements... et il se trouve que, en entrant, le vigile, qui n'était pas sympa, il faut le dire, n'a pas voulu laisser entrer Matt avec son café, donc il m'a demandé de le lui tenir, et c'est parti...

-Qu'est-ce qui est parti?! Matt tu t'es battu?

-Oui je sais, mais tu peux pas m'en vouloir, par c'que d'habitude c'est toi qui te bat.

-Tu l'as frappé par ce qu'il voulait pas te laisser entrer? Demanda Mello d'un air amusé.

-Il a aussi insinué que cette boutique était trop bien pour elle...

Mello pouffa.

-C'est pas drôle... se vexa Apple.

-Mais le problème n'est pas là, monsieur, le magasin à demandé à ce qu'on le rembourse.

-Eh bien, qu'est-ce que t'attends? Ma bénédiction?

-... la somme s'élève à sept mille dollars, et vous savez que niveau tune, on est à sec en ce moment.

-Tout ca? Matt, tu l'as amoché à vie ou quoi?!

-Euh nan, en fait c'est Apple qui, surprise par ma réaction, à renversé le café sur des vêtements, et vu la somme ils doivent couter _vachement_ cher...

-Apple, Matt, sachez que par raison de manque d'argent, la somme dite de sept mille dollars sera retiré de votre paie manuelle. Annonça Mello avec le plus grand naturel.

Matt sourit.

-Si tu fais ça, je quitte la Mafia. Mello ne semblait pas apprécier la blague. Si s'en était une bien sûr.

-Tu ne veux quand même pas qu'Apple paie tout ca de sa poche?

-Mais c'est aussi valable pour elle, Mello.

- Très bien allez-vous-en, alors. Répondit Mello d'un air de défi.

-Euh, c'est pas que je discute les ordres de monsieur, mais on a besoin de ces deux là, ils font un sacré duo.

-Et comment voulez-vous qu'on fasse? Demanda Mello, sentant une fatigue énorme l'envahir.

-Moi je sais! Matt pris un air mystérieux.

On à qu'à leur dire qu'on leur envoie Apple pendant une semaine, ils pourront en faire ce qu'ils voudront!

Biensur, il avait dit ça pour rire, mais l'idée semblait avoir plu à Mello.

-C'est pas mal... mais, il la dévisagea, tu crois qu'ils la voudront?

-Oh oui, les grandes perches anorexiques sont à la mode en ce moment! Apple, tu acceptes?

Cette dernière, qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'à là parce qu'elle connaissait les blagues des deux mâles, s'indigna.  
-Non mais ca va pas?! Si ils ont besoin d'une prostituée vous avez que leur envoyez celle-là! Hurla-t-elle en pointant du doigt une fille de joie au bras du boss. Celle-ci, bien trop occupée se faire peloter, remarqua un peu tard la remarque d'Apple.

-Quoi? Petite conne, si t'étais pas aussi p'tite t'aurais même pas le temps d'dire "ouf" que j't'aurais baisé la gueule!

-Hein? Lâcha Apple vulgairement. Tu vas voir espèce d'enfant de Barbie.

Mello la retenait.  
-Arrête Apple, c'est toi qu'on veut...

Matt explosa de rire quand il vit qu'Apple était réellement énervée.

-Je savais que ca allait finir par arriver un jour ou l'autre! Grogna Mello.

La jeune prostitué s'était aussi mise en tête de se battre avec Apple, et sans que personne ne puisse la retenir aussi, elle s'élança sur Apple, dans les bras de Mello et la griffa _très _violemment au visage, elle reçut a son tour une énorme coup de poing bien placé, ce qui la fit tombé. Matt se retourna vivement vers Mello. Ce n'était pas elle, c'était Mello, c'était bien trop puissant pour venir d'elle. Apple en profita pour se jeter sur elle et la rouer de coup de poings. En une demi seconde, Matt lanca un regard de reproche sur Mello, qui comme toujours agissait trop vite sans réfléchir et attrapa Apple par la taille, qui se retrouva les pieds à l'air. Matt était grand, certes un peu moins que Mello, fort et il en profitait. Apple passait pour une poupée de chiffons dans ses bras. Le boss, abasourdi une fois de plus par cette scène resta bouche bée. Mello sortit accompagné par Matt et Apple.

Cette dernière criait à en perdre la voix.

-Matt lâche-moi! J'ai rien! Lâche-moi j'te dis!

-Non, répondit-il calmement, je t'emmène à l'infirmerie.

-Mais Maaatt... c'est rien qu'un peu de sang, t'en a vu d'autres! Il la lâcha brusquement et l'attrapa par les poignets, l'attirant à lui.

-Effectivement, j'en ai vu d'autres et laisse-moi te dire que tu ne sais absolument pas où cette peste à trainer ses ongles, tu risques le tétanos ma fille.

Apple resta bouche bée, serra la main de Matt et se laissa faire.

Mello poussa la porte de l'infirmerie.

"Un cas d'urgence." dit-il, mais ne le pensant pas le moins du monde, surtout à la vue des quatre ou cinq blessés gravement qui gémissaient, allongés par terre. Mais le personnel mafieux s'en contre-fichait, tant que c'était un ordre de Mello...

Matt prit Apple, non sans soin, et l'allongea sur le lit que lui présentait Mello. Matt appela l'infirmière la plus qualifiée à sa connaissance, vu le nombre de fois où il avait été blessé, et lui demanda de la désinfecter.

-Autant de soin pour une simple égratignure... mais où va le monde? Se lamenta-t-elle tout en manipulant.

-Croyez-moi, c'est pas moi qui m'en plains. Répondit Apple en soulevant ses cheveux collés au sang. Mello s'adressa à l'infirmière.

- Une piqure pour l'endormir, ce ne sera pas de trop.

-Hein? Comment ca une piqure?! Demanda Apple, surprise.

-Tout à l'heure tu te plaignais d'être fatigué, non?

-Oui, mais... aie! J'avais pas besoin de cette piqure pour

dormir! Dit-elle en se frottant le bras.

-Oh arrête tes bêtises, je sais très bien que t'aurais demandé à Matt un d'ses jeu vidéo... Apple grogna, et reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller, attendant que le sommeil l'envahisse. Mello, quant à lui, ressentait toujours ce même sommeil invincible. "J'ai beau boire tous les cafés du monde, je suis toujours aussi fatigué..."

-Hein? Tu parles tout seul Mello? Demanda Matt, assis près de Mello sur le bord du lit de la malade.

-Ca m'arrive...

-Tu sais, je suis ton meilleur pote et...

Mello dévisagea Matt. Il fit la moue, comme pour dire, "tu n'es pas obligé de le crier sur tous les toits." alors qu'au fond, ca lui faisait plaisir, il avait toujours considéré Matt comme son frère depuis _ce _jour. Matt regretta immédiatement ses paroles, les démonstrations d'affections, par gestes ou par paroles, n'étaient pas trop son truc. Ni à Mello d'ailleurs.

Les paroles ne venaient plus. Matt se sentit désespérément seul.

-Tu peux m'dire.

-Q...quoi? Matt était abasourdi par ce qui ressemblait à une invitation à lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

-Vas-y, tes peines, tes colères, et même... ce que tu voudras, quoi. Mello semblait gêné.

-Hm... C'est si gentiment demandé que je sais même plus ce que je voulais te dire. Répondit Matt en souriant. Mello le regarda.

-J'me demandais, ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas fait une course!

La course.

La course était le loisir favoris des deux jeunes hommes, la vitesse les enivrait, l'adrénaline montait, et par dessus tout on y montrait qu'on étaient des hommes, qu'on avait pas peur de la mort. Matt et Mello avaient beau n'avoir pratiquement pas de points communs, ils se ressemblaient sur ce point, tous deux tourner le dos à la vie, la narguant comme on le fait avec son camarade quand il à envie de la sucette qu'on dans la bouche. Ils étaient tous les deux insolent et n'avaient pas peur de dire ce qu'ils pensaient, ils n'avaient pas non plus peur de la façon dont les gens les regardaient. Très tôt, ils avaient appris à se rebeller pour tout et rien. Mello faisait des crises et était redouté de tous ces camarades, et Matt fumait délibérément devant des adultes alors qu'il n'avait même pas onze ans. Seulement, ce dernier essayait de ne pas montrer ce côté rebelle, il essayait juste de se faire accepter comme il était. Et ca n'avait pas été facile, surtout vis à vis de Mello. Alors un jour, ou une fois de plus il avait eu sa dose de "Matty petite pisseuse", Mello s'était approché de lui et avait tiré curieusement sur ses lunettes de motard.

-Oh, qu'est-ce que c'est, Matty la...

-Appelle-moi juste une seule fois Matty la pisseuse, et t'es foutu. Bien entendu, Mello avait ri, et reprenant un air sérieux, il lui avait dit la phrase défendu.

-Matty la piss... La réaction avait été immédiate, un poing dans la figure, un nez en sang, et deux garçons qui se battaient violemment en se jetant les pires insultes.

Plus tard, Mello s'était rendit compte, dans sa petite tête d'enfant surdoué de dix ans, que Matt était monté dans son estime.

Car il fallait avoir du courage, beaucoup de courage pour s'en prendre à Mello la terreur.

Finalement, cette petite rousse à lunettes mouche était assez fréquentable. En tout cas bien plus qu'il ne le pensait.

Depuis, ils avaient étaient inséparables, s'accrochant l'un à l'autre quand ça n'allait pas.

-Oui, ça fait longtemps... pour toi. Répondit Matt.

-Ouais... pour moi! De toute manière j'te bats à tous les coups! Lança Mello d'un air de défi.

-Ah bon? On va voir ça.

-Quand? Demanda Mello, visiblement intéressé.

-Aucune idée.

-La concurrence, j'adore ça! Matt émit un petit rire qui semblait dire "moi aussi, mais plus dans les jeux vidéos".

-Ouais, c'est tripant. Matt sauta du lit. Bon, c'est pas tout, mais j'ai des trucs importants à terminer...

-Hm hm, comme des jeux vidéo à débloquer? Devina Mello en s'étirant.

-Exact. Matt sortit. Mello tourna la tête vers Apple. Elle se retournait sans cesse, gémissant tout doucement.

"Un cauchemar" pensa Mello. Il passa sa main sur son front, elle était brulante. Il décida alors de la réveiller, et, tirant le plus doucement sur son bras, c'est à dire sans aucune affection, elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux.  
-Matt! Elle se jeta dans ses bras. Je veux pas! Je veux pas y aller, ils mangent les enfants là bas! Cria-t-elle d'un air affolé.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Mello étouffait.

-Je... Elle se rendit compte que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Désolé... Elle le lâcha plus brusquement qu'elle ne l'avait attrapé.

-Un cauchemar? Demanda Mello, un malin sourire en coin.

Apple semblait gêné.

-Désolé, je pensais que... que c'était Matt.

-Ah... c'était quoi? J'veux dire, ton cauchemar, c'était quoi?...

-Hm, rien. Rien du tout! Un truc de gamin, mais ça va mieux. Merci. Apple semblait de plus en plus gêné.

Mello n'aimait pas cette atmosphère dérangeante.

-Pourquoi tu dis merci? J'ai rien fait, idiote. Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Mello sortit, laissant Apple s'en remettre seule.

*


End file.
